


Fallen

by Parrpitched



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel of Death AU, Diamond Golem AU, Fantasy AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrpitched/pseuds/Parrpitched
Summary: Amongst the open field and pouring rain. A seemingly demonic man falls to the mystical and fantastic earth bellow. Without prior memories, general know-how of the area around him, nor the energy to pick himself up, he's brought into a town with tensions of war on the horizon.Surviving war isn't easy to begin with. Gaining allies? Plagued with enemies? It's tough enough with the knowledge of your history and who you are to help guild your decisions. But with all of that stripped away from you and starting at square one?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Exhaustion

The fresh scent of pine and rain soaked against the back of the creature on this road laid before them, effortlessly staining their senses as though god themself looked down on them to give a bittersweet undertone to their tireless journey. It’s tiresome. Everything feels weak. Weakened to the bone they trudge forward. He wonders how he got there. Amongst the dirt and gravel road the clack clack clacking sound of their feet on the ground. It’s all such a blur to their memory, but oh so prominent at the same time. 

His name? He didn’t have one. At least that he’s aware of. The crash in the open field must have kept that memory from his mind. His head is pounding in his skull. His back was in aching overarching pain. It was as if thousands of nerve endings within his torso and spine were being individually pulled one by one. If God were giving him this sensory overload to his journey, then this physical ache he felt was surely the Devils work. 

His surroundings were open. It’s strange. This place feels so mystical but all there is is dirt beneath the cloves of his… hooves? Hooves… He doesn’t remember having hooves? He supposes he is the mystic energy he feels. It wouldn’t be too far off anyway. It would definitely make sense as to why he couldn’t remember anything, but then again his head is so clogged, he could very well be hallucinating this all, and it wouldn’t phase him in any way. Horns? Hooves? He hadn’t looked behind him but he could certainly have wings. Then again, all he really cared about in that moment was to keep his head from impacting the ground. 

It was definitely hard to keep himself awake right then. His eyes were weak. It was hard to see even a foot in front of him right then. It was as though his very eyes were fogged, yet everything was so bright. He took a step. Then another. Another. Another. Everything felt like he was expelling exponential amounts of energy. He took yet another step, dragging his hooves as he walked. Each step being stained with the wet dirt beneath. It was muddy beneath his feet. The squelch of wet earth was sharp in his ears. It’s a disgusting sound, isn’t it? His ears twitch with every sound he heard. Squelsh. Squelsh. Squelsh.

The road looked long, he really couldn’t see himself going further, but he pressed on. Oh so long. Why did he have to fall in an open field? He thought. Why did he fall in an open field? He wondered. Questions, questions, questions in his mind. Burning through every other thought and premise he may have had. 

He looked ahead, His body limping and sore. As he looked ahead he saw a figure. Maybe it was someone who could help him. Please, oh goodness please. He used all that was left of his energy to yell out to them. 

“Hey! You there! Please!” He cried out tirelessly

Goodness... Even his shouting is weak, but it seemed to have caught the person's attention. They looked around his height. They were pale. Very, very pale. They were… oddly thin. They looked sickly and unwell. Despite this, they were the only ones around that may have been able to help. He yelled out once more.

“Please! I’m-- I’m lost, I need he--” 

He paused, A chill ran down his already injured spine. the person- no-… creature, turned to look at him. He was close enough then to get at least a recognizable glance at it. That… that was no person. He stared into its hollow, soulless eye sockets of the being that was in front of him and it gave him a haunting familiarity. Its pale white figure? Mere bones. No flesh, no muscle of which it would be able to move. That thing wasn’t a wandering traveller that may have assisted him in his troubles. No. That thing was unholy. A creature not meant to be alive, but meant for death. 

As the rain fell onto him, rolling off his skin, the rain simply fell through the hollow form of the skeleton in front of him. Stunned and silent as that creature stared into his soul, it raised its bow, loading an arrow and drawing it back against its fleshless cheek. This must be it, he thought, looking down the arrow pointed towards him. He had been on this earth for less than what seemed a day, and his life had come to this. Whatever he must have done to deserve this fate must have been something truly horrid. For how could someone as weak as him fight against the inevitable?

As he came to terms with his mysterious and seemingly short life, closing his eyes as he waited for the sharp release of the bow string to be heard, a wisp of air rushed past his face. The cracking of bones could be heard. The sound of the bow’s string could definitely be heard, but he felt no pain. No pain, of course, other than the sharp needle like pains that ran through and down his spine and torso. No pain that was new or unfamiliar, at least. 

As he opened his eyes once more, the light of the overcast day clouding his vision again, a figure walked towards him. He looked over at the creature before him and feared the worst. He’d already been privy to the harsh reality of his short existence due to a skeleton in his path, what else could possibly plague his already clouded mind with worry? A monster? A being with sharp fangs? Claws? Whatever it may be, he accepted his fate already. Let his death be timely and swift at the bare minimum, he thought to himself.

His mind clogged, his senses overloaded and worry began to set in. If this being in front of him wasn’t to kill him, then the sheer amount of strain on his body and mind would. He could hear the person in front of him speaking, but that wasn’t to say that he could understand them. He turned to face them once more and the consequences of his previously expelled energy caught up to him. He tried his best to keep his wits about him in case he was able to get out of this situation, but he couldn’t seem to hold himself upright, let alone try and run away. He opened his mouth in order to utter a mere word, “help” ,but his body falling to the floor interrupted it. His consciousness faded to black, this may have been death, but then again, he wouldn’t have known that. His sentience may have failed him for now, but he has yet to escape its clutches on his soul.


	2. Awoken

The feeling of a gentle breeze wafted through the open window of the cabin. It was airy, smelling like the aftermath of a deep and harsh storm. It was humid. It wasn’t all that pleasant but at least he felt safe when he woke up… mostly. Sitting up gently, he felt a surge of pain rush down his side. He reached over to instinctively put a hand over the wounded area only to quickly realize pressure on the injury was only making it worse. He hissed out slightly in pain as his other senses, not just touch, finally came to fruition. 

He looked around the cabin, having seen bright lanterns illuminating the quaint little home. This wasn’t familiar at all to him. Though that certainly didn’t mean it was unwelcome. This place strangely felt like home. A home that, while strange and forign to him, felt somewhat… inviting. As he went to move, that familiar feeling of pain surged through him. Though he felt this rush of pain, he also felt inclined to ignore it for the time being. His curiosity was certainly a plague on his thoughts and mind, but was also something he had succumbed to. 

He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, making sure to take his time as he placed both of his feet on the ground. Well, hooves technically. He still wasn’t too sure if he had this form previously, but seeing as this wasn’t the only thing he was unsure of, he simply just rolled with it. With the clack of his hooves, he stood up, that same jut of pain coming back full force. Though, yet again, he chose to ignore it. 

Making his way across the room he saw many knick knacks, trinkets, even armor stands with accompanying weapons. Whoever he had stumbled upon, or rather who had stumbled upon him, hopefully stood as friend not foe. 

He was careful to watch his step as he made his way slowly to each facet of the room he found interesting, limping along as he did so. Each shiny armour piece, of course, caught his eye first. Treasures of which he had yet to achieve or even dream of achieving. Bright blue armour shimmering in the light that peaked through the open windows. Having looked to his left he saw the scattered remains of clothing that looked as though they’d been cut in battle. He thought that the owner of these garments were simply waiting to repair or ultimately do something with all the waste. Looking directly to the right of the pile of scrap clothing, he found a mysterious door. He grew hesitant to go too far on his curious expedition, but perhaps he could ask the owner of the cabin later on if he may enter. Though he believed it to be some sort of chamber or cooking area the owner used to cook. A fireplace also being not that far from the bed, directing paralleling the mysterious door and piles of clothing.

Though, the thing that most caught his eye was a strange set of familiar creature heads scattered on the worn wood walls of the cabin not too far from the fireplace. Each neatly placed as though there were great efforts taken to get them here, only to proudly show them here for all who enter to see. Each head looked somewhat more recognizable than the last. 

Looking at the first and lowest rows, he saw an eerily familiar face. One similar to the foe he faced the other day. Although not his most brave or courageous moment, he still vehemently remembers that soulless creature’s face. The skeleton of the undead. 

To the right of the skeleton’s head, he saw that of another soulless creature, a husk of a former mortal being. Some may believe it’s insensitive to mount the head of the zombified remains of a formerly living human on the wall, but none-the-less, the zombie’s head lay mounted to the wall anyway.

And to the very far right of this bottom row, he saw a scaly, violently green creature. Its eyes looming down at him with a cold, unrelenting stare. It sent a bit of a chill down his spine if he were completely honest with himself, which he was. It almost made him want to move away but he was simply too fixated on it to move an inch. It was a bit haunting. 

As he finished his study of the bottom row of creatures, he looked up, seeing an empty placard. It’s strange. Almost as if preparing for the inevitable triumph over the awaited creature, he looked down to the golden engraving on the bottom most of the plaque. 

“For the beast who roams the skies. The beast to rule them all” 

His face grew a puzzled look as he stared at the markings on the plaque. “Beast?” he thought to himself. There were obviously creatures he hadn’t yet encountered, or even remember encountering for that matter, But what creature could possibly be that powerful? 

As he kept his eyes fixed to the plaque, deep in thought and still puzzled by the implications that the words present, he heard the door to the cabin open, the elongated sound of squeaking hinges filled the room. His guard shot back up as he whipped around to turn to the figure in the doorway. He was then immediately reminded of his injury as he, once again, jut with pain, placing his hand delicately on his side again. 

“Whoa, whoa there-” The figure said with a gentle undertone to his voice. “You’re ok- You’re ok. I’m not here to hurt you.” The creature said as it took steps forward towards you.

Stepping into the more forgiving light of the cabin, he finally saw just what creature he was dealing with. Though… it wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting. A very small, nearly two and a half foot tall, creature made their way over to him. Without any arms and its skin pearl white, they waddled over to him. Their face was a seemingly permanent smile. The smile was wide, the creature’s eyes stark black, the light reflecting off them making them more innocent than they first seemed. Although this wasn’t quite what he was expecting, looking at their still and unmoving face even as they spoke was still quite unnerving to say the least. 

Although he opened his mouth to utter just a simple question, he was interrupted by the strange, small creature in front of him. 

“I know you’re probably very confused, but let me get this out of the way first-” He clears his throat “Hi, I’m Dream. It’s nice to meet you,” he said formally, pausing as if to cue and introduction from you, only for the room to go quiet. 

As he stood there silently in front of the strange creature, he was only reminded of his encounter seemingly yesterday, a bit of fear coaxed his judgement. After all, what’s to say this… person… wasn’t out to hurt him as well. He wasn’t fully aware of what they were capable of, but at the same time it would be rude not to introduce himself to someone being kind enough to bring him into their abode. 

“Hello, Dream…” The nameless man said, his voice a bit confused and obviously worried. Dream must have picked up on this fact, seeing as he moved a step or so away from the worried guest in front of him, giving him his space. Dream let out a slightly awkward chuckle, trying to break the tense mood a bit with a subtle reaction. 

“Hah, apologies. I know this is all a bit… strange, but let me assure you you’re safe.” He said, not pressing the name of the startled man as he thought he may have been a bit too uncomfortable to tell it just yet. After all, what’s the point of a welcome if you don’t feel... Well… welcome?

Dream had stood up a bit straighter, his chest a bit puffed out as he spoke. And, although it was somewhat a default setting for him, he gave a smile brighter than usual. Dream’s expression seemed to lighten up as he spoke, hearty and welcoming. 

“It’s funny though, you’ve been the talk of the town since you arrived a few days ago-” 

The man paused and sharply interrupted Dream as he went to continue. His mind finally coming to the realization that he didn’t truly know when or how he had got there. He wasn’t even fully aware of who saved him in the field the other day. It was all simply a blur in his eyes.

“A Few days?!” The man exclaimed. “How long have I been here?!” He said as Dream paused silently in return. Glancing at the nameless guest, he then looked to the floor. Eyes flicking around the room with an eyebrow raised. His only response was with a confused and awkward tone to his voice. “Well… A few days ago?... Maybe 2?” He said as though it were obvious by his previous statement. Which, rightfully so. 

The man thought for a moment. That wasn’t the most well thought out question he’d ever asked, but he was still quite astonished at his supposed history so far on this earth. This was all so fresh and new, and here he was faced with this new person who you aren’t even sure is a person just yet. If there are living skeletons here, what’s stopping there being some sort of other harmful creature that may act human?

“Oh…” He said simply, the silence once again consuming the air between the two unlikely people in the cabin. Dream looked up at the nameless man with a bit of concern, but seemed to keep his own questions to himself and let him at least acclimate first. Dream once again took a step back to the door, but kept his eyes on the guest as he walked. 

“Well, like i said, i know this is all very new, but the village would love to get to know you. You’re all that they’ve been--” 

Once again, Dream was interrupted. Though this time not by the interjections of the guest, but instead the swinging open of the door and the yell of a very excited man rushing in and slamming Dream with said door. The sound of Dream being hit against the door with a loud thud could be heard, causing the demon-like man to take a few steps back in shock and surprise. Despite just meeting this strange man, his concern for Dream shot up exponentially seeing as it was quite a large and solid oak door that impacted him.

“DREAM!” cried out the boisterous man entering the cabin. Though, the sound of the massive thud must have escaped him seeing as he then proceeded to look around the cabin for his friend. 

This man was a surprising character to say the least. The closer the guest looked at him the more canary yellow he seemed to become, despite his natural skin tone of course. He had the torso and head of a man, but the legs and feathers of a bird. His skin was tan, but the feathers of his hybrid nature blended up his neck and… ears? His ears weren’t non-existent per se, but they were replaced by brightly feathered, smaller yellow wings. In contrast with the bright yellow of his feathers, he wore nearly entirely dark blue garments. The stitching and accents of his clothes, however, were white. Even the man’s cap was dark blue with white accents. 

The guest looked over at him from across the cabin only for their eyes to eventually lock together. He seemed to pause only for only a moment, only to revert back to the same energy he had previously, reaching out an arm to point at the guest quite insistently. 

“Hey! New guy! You see a tiny- no no no- MINISCULE little man walking around?” He says with a chuckle to his voice, his arm still extended out, finger still in the guest’s direction as if waiting for an answer. All the poor shocked man could do was stand there, baffled and quite shocked by the persistence of this person who barged into your room. This was honestly a bit unnerving seeing as he’d not been in the best of garments at the moment. All that covered him was an obscene amount of bandages wrapped around his torso and chest, and baggy pants that seemed worn and old. Hand-me-downs you could say. 

He stares at this overly energetic man, opening his mouth hesitantly to say something only for an obviously annoyed, if not quite pissed off sounding, voice coming from behind the door. “What. the. HELL?!” cried out Dream. His voice sounded a bit weaker than before. This may be due to the fact he took quite a beating from the door and its handle via the energetic man’s efforts. 

The guest paused as he came to realize what his host had said. Though it was a simple word, he felt a bit of a visceral reaction to it anyway. He couldn’t quite put his finger on just why he felt so insulted by this man’s words but after a moment, he reached a hand out to stop Dream as he stood up with a wobble to his step, Dream turning to face the newcomer with anger in his eyes. 

“H-hey! There’s no need for that kind of profanity!” The guest said with a bit of meekness to his tone. 

Dream’s movement paused, only to shoot his glance over to him. Despite his anger not being directed towards the guest in his cabin, he seemed a bit appalled by the interjection. His expression, however with his usual smile, being one of confusion and annoyance alongside it. 

“You-- Wha--? He hit me with a door!” He insisted, his tone getting a bit higher. Admimently trying to put across his point. The guest paused at this, reconsidering his last statement as he came to realize he just inserted himself into a situation he may not have been equipped to handle. Despite this, he decided to double down. Besides, just because his host is angry doesn’t mean he had to use such language. The guest crossed their arms, going to puff out their chest only for their body to reject that idea, seeing as a surge of pain once again surfed down their body and spine. He simply kept your arms crossed and kept his head high instead.

“W...well that doesn’t mean you have to be harsh with him back! Be the better person--” The guest stopped for a second though as he didn’t actually know who, or more importantly what, Dream was. “--er… t...t-thing?.. Maybe?” He said, a bit of worry in his assumptions. He didn’t want to offend the host that was kind enough to let him stay here. He was just trying to prove a point. 

“Person” Dream corrects, a look of dissatisfaction to his eye. It’s surprisingly not hard to tell what emotion Dream is displaying. Even if his mouth stays stagnant, his eyes are quite expressive, allowing anyone access at least a hint of what he’s feeling at the moment. 

Dream didn’t seem all that disappointed at the misunderstanding of his species, he seemed more annoyed with the situation that befell all three of them in that moment. He turned back once more to the man in the doorway, closing his eyes and taking a breath, only to utter a single word before getting interrupted. 

“Now-” Dream started, only to be interrupted by the man. 

“Yeah Dream” The man said with a condescending and cocky tone towards the much smaller Dream. “No need to be so harsh” He said with a smirk to his words, his words patronizing as he spoke. Dream gave him a slight scowl to his face only to somewhat let the subject pass with an intake of breath. 

“As I was saying-” Dream seemed to be getting the short end of the stick as he was, yet again, interrupted by the loud man.

“Who’s horny over here?” The stranger said with a childish snicker to his tone. Though he didn’t seem to mean any harm by his joke, The winged guest couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed by his comment. After all, he didn’t know why he had this form, how could he possibly explain why he had horns, large bat-like wings and hooves? As thoughts swam through his mind, his mind did click with one common thought. 

“H-Hey! That doesn’t exempt you either mister! Watch your tongue!” The guest said with embarrassment still seeded in his mind, but still holding his ground on the subject of vulgarity. However, he didn’t notice that he had taken a step forward towards the door, and in turn, the stranger in the doorway. It seems as though through his rushed thoughts his body coasted by on auto pilot. He blink for a moment before stepping back once more, the clack of his hoof gentle against the hard oak floor. “Apologies…” he said under his breath, now his embarrassment was even more prominent in his mind. 

The man in the doorway paused, his feathers ruffling just a little. Though not because of anger, but rather surprise. It seems as though the step forward from the guest’s response was out of the ordinary enough to catch the man off guard. Though this didn’t deter his attitude for a moment. He simply chuckled and smiled brightly, if not hinting at a smirk at the corner of his lips. 

“Whoooaaaa! Watch my tongue! I thought we were watching our language!” He exclaimed with a bright and jokester-like laugh. He certainly had a personality to him. Then again, the guest wasn’t quite sure how he felt about him just yet. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but with him knocking into Dream with a door and making vulgar innuendos and language choices, he wasn't too sure. 

The guest opened their mouth to say something but got interrupted by the quick movement of Dream jumping up in the air, flailing to get the guest’s and the stranger’s attention. This would only derive another roaring laugh from the doorway man. 

“Dream what is tha-!” He said, then being interrupted by Dreams slightly louder yell.

“For the love of god! Quackity- come on!” He said, landing on the floor, managing to gain the man’s silence for at least a few moments. He took a breath before sighing in annoyance. 

“What I was trying to say for the past few minutes was-” He paused and glanced over at the hosted guest, giving him an inquisitive glance. Though this was meant as more of a curious glance rather than an annoyed one, the guest couldn’t help but feel it striking a bit of intimidation in him as Dream then turned back to his target. That being the doorway man.

“-er… I didn’t appreciate being slammed into the wall with a heavy fucki-- er… door…” He said, seemingly having to stifle a bit of his pent up annoyances for the sake of the man he’d been hosting and caring for. The hosted guest, of course, felt a little bit proud of himself for sticking up for what he had thought was right. Despite not knowing these people, they seemed reasonable enough though. 

“And-” Dream continued. “This is our new guest. I found them a few days ago while we went hunting for food. They were getting shot at by a skeleton.” He said, clearing up the encounter. The guest remembered a little bit of that night, but not too much. One thing is for certain though, he would never forget that pain he felt that night, nor the pain he continued to feel in that moment. Goodness. 

He looked down at Dream and hesitated for a moment, he wanted to say thank you for all that he’d done for him so far, but he wasn't all that sure if his host was going to speak up again. And after seeing just how frustrated he got, the man didn’t want to risk heightening that any more. 

“Weeell then! My name’s Quackity.” The now semi-acquainted stranger said, extending out a hand and bowing dramatically. However unnecessary the guest felt that gesture was, it seemed to him that the man’s personality called for the dramatics. Having fun with most things he did. At least that’s the inkling he got from all that’s gone on. Quackity looked over towards the nameless man and gestured his hand over as he spoke. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?” He drifted off as if to let him fill in the rest of the needed introduction. Though… he had no name to fill in the blanks with. He was truly a blank slate. Just as he didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know where he came from either. Just a drift in the wind if he was completely transparent. 

The man looked over to Quackity and then slowly his gaze shifted to the floor. The room grew agonizingly quiet. The only accents to the awkward moment was that of the birds chirping outside, and the wind blowing through the trees. Though the man breaking the silence after a few lingering moments. Though his mind still raced from the outcomes that may arise. 

“I… don’t know.” He said with a gentle, almost hurt tone. “I just… woke up in the field, It just hurt to stand. I walked for a little, tried to find someone who could help me but nearly died. Then I woke up here.” He said, his eyes shifting over to Dream who he’d grown thankful for after considering the circumstances. The guest gave a weak, yet thankful smile to his host. Though the moment was shortly squandered by a hissing sound that came from Quackity. 

“That’s rough” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced in the opposing way of the nameless man, obviously not sure how to handle the tone of the situation. Coping with a simple yet somewhat sympathetic phrase to lighten the mood. However little that may have helped. 

As quickly as he responded to the man’s answer, though, the quicker he recovered from the conversation. Giving a bright smile to him as he once again gestured with his hands as he spoke. 

“But hey!- By the sounds of it, you’d fit right in. Most of us were travelers that just needed a crashing place. Loving it too much to leave. Some of us were even like you. So take a load off man, no need to fuss, Horns” He said with a cheeky smile. Giving the demonic like figure in the cabin a little nickname of his own. Though, once again, he wasn’t too sure about this. Well, mainly the name specifically. But seeing as though he didn’t have much of a name to go by, he couldn’t really protest. However imaginative the name may have been.

Dream looked over at Quackity and seemed to match somewhat of his mood, however. Though more of a comforting energy coming from him rather than downright cheery. 

“He’s right.” Dream stated, then turning to the guest with just as comforting a look as his tone. “People here have had plenty of worse backstories, even if you don’t remember yours, you can make one here if you want.” He said, the welcoming statement and offer making the man a bit more at ease. Despite how alienating this had all started out, the man felt as though he’d at least gained somewhat of an acquaintance in his host and Quackity. 

He gave them both a bit of a smile, turning to Dream specifically though as he nodded his head slightly and gave an appreciative smile to him. 

“Thank you, Dream. I really appreciate what you’ve done, but right now I think i just need some time to really… process this all.” The man said, his smile somewhat faltering as he gaze once more shifted to the ground below him. He sat down on the bed he had previously awoken from and taken a gentle breath as if to let himself know it’d all be alright. 

Dream looked at him with a bit of a worried look behind his stagnant smile and nodded, then glancing at Quackity who seemed to have gotten the hint as he met eyes with Dream. 

“Well…” Dream started off, turning to face his guest once more. “If you need anything, feel free to come out and look for me. I’m usually around the town square running errands . There should be some spare clothes and scraps If you want to cover yourself more. We had to tend to your wounds so there wasn’t much as far as making clothes for you.” Dream explained. 

Dream had walked over to the exit where Quackity was still standing, looking back towards the man to make one last statement before him and his friend left. “Also, beware of some of the others that may try to come in. They’re probably either looking for me, or for trouble. Just stand your ground and they shouldn’t bother you much.” He warned. This obviously making the nameless man a bit unnerved. Was there anyone out to get him or something? He didn’t do anything specific as far as he was aware! What would he have to worry about?! He thought to himself. Now the threat of others coming in the cabin being tacked onto the list this poor man had accumulated in his mind as far as questions unanswered. He hoped Dream meant other rough housers like Quackity that may be just a bit louder, but he honestly couldn’t be sure. 

He barely knew himself and what was going on, let alone the strangers in the town that may come to harass or startle him in some shape of form. He supposed he’d just have to wait and see what was to come tonight, tomorrow, and so on. For now, it was simply time to let himself and his mind rest.


End file.
